Average Aomine
by redpenkiller
Summary: Aomine Daiki is your average, ordinary pilot. Hardworking, serious, polite and well paid. But when a new recruit arrives, Kuroko Tetsuya, will Aomine be average Aomine anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello! Second fanfic of the new year! Still working on We're All The Same, but I got this idea like two days later. Please enjoy and review if you have any recommendations! :)

Chapter 1: Aomine Daiki

* * *

"Izuki, you have to steer the wheel like this. Firmly grasp it," Koganei Shinji said, placing his hands on top of Izuki Shun's.

Aomine Daiki was sitting in the background, reading a magazine. It was his break time for the day at Pilot Hectexa 4, but unfortunately the boss Kagami Taiga had ordered him to keep watch on these two.

"Can you guys hurry it up?" he asked.

Koganei turned around and pouted. "Don't worry; I got it all under control. You can leave."

"Thank you!" Aomine breathed, and he ran outside, almost tripping on his untied shoelace.

Going to the store to buy lunch, Aomine bumped into a boy who seemed lost. "Excuse sir, but do you know where Pilot Hectexa is?"

The tanned man looked stunned, as for why such a small boy would be looking for a specific piloting station (whatever you call it :/) .  
"Uh, yeah I work there, actually."

"Really?! That's amazing! Can you please take me there?"

Aomine nodded impulsively._ 'Lunch time ruined,'_ he thought.

* * *

"Ah, Kuroko! You're here!" Kagami said, jogging down the stairs. He was expecting for Kuroko to show up during break time, and it was such a sight to see.

"Kagami-san, you know this guy?"

"No, duh," the red head responded to the dark blue head. "Kuroko Tetsuya, my friend, meet your new piloting partner, Aomine Daiki aka Jackass," Kagami introduced.

Aomine stepped back with a nervous expression on his face. "W-What? He's gonna start working here with me?"

Kuroko smiled and bowed down, his green coat in one arm. "Yes, I guess so. Nice to meet you, Aomine Daiki. It'll be a pleasure working with you."

"Y-Yeah," Aomine said, scratching his head.

Kagami coughed to gather their attention. "Kuroko, as of tomorrow when you are officially recruited, Aomine will be your buddy forever. I don't want any fooling around when I'm not watching, okay?"

The pale skinned boy faced his old time friend, and blew a kiss. "Alright, alright. I won't do anything naughty… to you of course." He winked at Aomine, who just sighed.

Kuroko turned around to meet his new partner. He took him by the hand. "I hope that we become good friends, Aomine-san. Good friends."  
Aomine let his hand slip away, apparently being creeped out by the stranger's attitude.

Today was the worst day of his life and he wondered if it could get any worse. The next day though, it did. Not.

* * *

That's it for now! I probably won't update for a while due to P.A week and other life matters. See ya next time!

Next Time: Kuroko Touched Me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuroko Touched Me!

Aomine really didn't find anything interesting about his new piloting partner. Kuroko was too playful, off task most of the time, and he almost… MADE A FUCKING PLANE CRASH! Luckily, Aomine was the co-pilot of the flight and he quickly took over and made a safe landing at Kyoto Airport.

When Kagami found out, strangely he didn't freak out. He just warned Kuroko to stay focused, be on point, and to never be off guard. If he ever caught him doing one of those, the fear of being raped would be flowing Kuroko's way.

On Thursday, Aomine and Kuroko were off from work, so they decided to hang out at the park.

"What ice cream do you want?" Aomine asked, grabbing his wallet.

"Watermelon. Blue Watermelon."

"Hey! I want that too! The same the merrier they say!" He ran to the ice cream truck and ordered two of them. On his way back, Aomine saw Kuroko talking to himself, which was weird.

The tanned man sat next to him on the swings, handing the smaller teen his treat. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko stopped talking and smiled. "Yes, I'm completely fine. Thanks for worrying about me." He stuck his tongue out to lick the ice, but then it melted in the sunlight and sloshed onto his lap.

Aomine jerked his head around, laughing to the maximum.

Kuroko pouted and slapped him on the back lightly, blushing from ear to ear. "You think this is funny? You've wasted money on this cold, blue and mouth-fucking-watering treat and it gets ruined! You think this is a joke, Aomine?"

The dark blue head turned back around and tried to calm himself down. It didn't work, and the laughing and crying continued.

Sooner or later, Kuroko's lips began to quiver, and he started laughing also. The reason, even he had no clue. "Why I am laughing? A joke wasn't even made in the first place!" he tried to annunciate in mid-laugh.

With all the high energy surrounding them, they did not notice that a robbery was being committed at Momoi's jewelry store across the street. Aomine glanced up and gasped after finally recognizing what was going on. He let his ice cream fall and dashed toward the scene of the crime, cars honking as he passed the red light.

Inside the jewelry store, Momoi was being forced to take off her panties along with her bra and put it in the bag that was halfway filled with stolen cash and rubies. The robber held a gun, pointed at anybody who would dare to squirm about on the ground.

Hyuuga Junpei, the city renowned jewel heist, cackled and enjoyed the scent of Momoi's undergarments; the scent of a pure virgin.

Aomine broke through the taped entrance and tackled the villain to the ground, grunting. He dropped his gun and Kuroko picked it up, astounded.

The tanned man pummeled Hyuuga into a ball, but Hyuuga fought back by pushing Aomine off him and rolling back to his feet. "Give the gun back to it's rightful owner-"

"Call me a bitch, I don't care! You are not getting this gun back until you promise to leave this store alone and kill not one, but zero," Kuroko cut in, a brave look on his face. He clutched the weapon closer to his chest. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid at all, as Aomine snuck up behind Hyuuga and trapped him in a dangerous headlock.

"Fuck down! Or else I'm going to kill you! Kuroko! Call the cops right now!"

The pallid boy nodded as he tucked the gun into his belt, far from the robber's reach. He took out his phone, dialed the number for 911 (^~^) and ran outside, telling the grown ups on the other line of the phone their location.

A few minutes later, police cars came swerving from one side side of the street and the other, their sirens wailing non-stop.

Hyuuga cursed and elbowed Aomine in the stomach, making him fall to one knee. He quickly retrieved his sash of goods and ran outside, slipping through the crowds of people in his dark black ninja suit.

Out of one car came Officer Riko Aida and Lieutenant Atsushi Murasakibara. They spotted Kuroko, who was waiting for them at the corner of the street.

"Hey are you the one who called us? Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko called, taking out a pair of handcuffs and a gun from her utility belt. Luckily, Murasakibara didn't follow. He ran after Hyuuga, who was almost close to getting away.

Aomine got up and sauntered towards the door rubbing his painful abdomen. Then he remembered about Momoi, and he offered her his hand, but she refused.

"Aomine! I'm not wearing anything under my skirt! I can't get up like this; it's embarrassing!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. Aomine patted her on the back soothingly and Momoi calm down. She managed to scoot herself behind the jewelry counter and prayed for the best.

Meanwhile outside, Murasakibara was in hot pursuit, chasing Hyuuga. The man with glasses was fast but the purple head was even faster. Once close enough, Murasakibara began firing. Each shot was strictly on point, but Hyuuga dodged them all.

When he absolutely missed and aimed up at the sky, that caught the robber's attention. Which was just what the giant wanted. The next thing you know, Hyuuga was on the ground, hurt badly and his glasses broken. Officer Riko had "teleported" there once she turned her head and saw the man in black looking at the sky off-guard. She kicked him in the nuts and he groaned, closing his eyes and grimacing. She turned him over and pulled the handcuffs on his wrists while Murasakibara kept a gun to his head.

"Fuck all of you bitches. When I get out of jail, y'all won't know what hit you… DAHO!" Hyuuga chuckled, ambling to the police car that was waiting for him. When his head was shoved inside, Riko sighed and turned back to thank Kuroko and Aomine for helping them catch this dirty crook. She grabbed the bag of stolen treasures and walked inside the jewelry store. When the brunette saw Momoi, she tapped her on the shoulder which grabbed her attention and smiled. She handed her the bag.

"Is the r-robber gone? Is everything back to normal?" The pink head's face was pale as she searched in the sack for her personal and private belongings.

"Yes, everything's okay. You can go home and rest for the day. You've been through a lot," Riko said reassuringly.

Momoi smiled and sniffed, wiping her tearstained face.

On the officer's way out, Riko gladly thanked Kuroko and Aomine for their awesome job and teamwork. She promised to repay them if she ever saw them again.

* * *

Going back to the park, Aomine couldn't stop beaming. He felt extremely proud of himself, being a brave jackass and all.

"I think you deserve something special," Kuroko stated, suddenly dragging the tanned man to the back of the basketball court where no one could see them.

The small boy placed his hands on Aomine's chest and stood on his tiptoes. Breathing in and out once, he forced his lips upon Aomine's for a sweet time.

The dark blue head blushed at this movement. He was more interested in woman and their natural bearings than other men, but when the kiss started, all of those thoughts dispersed from his mind.

Pulling back, Kuroko stared at Aomine and asked,"What do you think about that? Are you surprised?"

"Nooo, I'm not. Of course I am, you fucking idiot! People just don't do that out of the blue!"

The pale skinned boy shrugged his shoulders and started for his home with Aomine trailing behind him, wanting a clear and understandable explanation as to why their lips met.

* * *

Yay! I was able to get this chapter out! PA week is now officially over today and I'm planning to write more! As usual, RnR! :()


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Atarashi no Landing

* * *

"Aomine, are you okay? You seem to be acting strange nowadays," Kagami said.

Aomine did not respond and instead he resumed eating his lunch: egg salad and a bowl of fruit combinations. "I'm fine. I'm just getting used to working with Kuroko."

The red head sighed and ran through his hair. "I knew that something was going on between you two. Yesterday when I saw the news, an officer named Riko said that two people helped her in catching the robber, Hyuuga Junpei. Those two were Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya."

"We just happened to pass by the park when the crime occurred. I was the first one to spring into action!"

"Shut up! Kuroko kissed you after that, right?"

The tanned man turned his head away and blushed, remembering the somewhat cool event that lingered on his lips. "W-Why do you want to know? It's none of your business-"

"Yes it is. I kissed him, Kagami, and I love him now," Kuroko cut in, just arriving from home. He came a little late, and he hoped for this conversation to start between Aomine and Kagami.

Kagami nodded his head and flew upstairs, covering his emotions with a smile.

Aomine crushed his paper cup of tea and dashed to the smaller boy. "Why the fuck did you have to say that for? If he knows that, we both might get fired!"

"No, we will not. I know Kagami very very well, and he won't fire me for whatever I do. If he even tries to, he knows what's gonna happen to him." Kuroko's facial expression changed, from calm to extremely-fucking-serious.

"You're being a bitch. Just get to work," Aomine said, walking towards the airport section of Hectexa, leaving a grinning Kuroko behind him.

* * *

"Land the plane! Land the damn plane! We're here already!" Aomine yelled.

Kuroko was struggling and sweating to keep the plane steady and straight. His hands were trembling, and his eyes were filling up with tears. "I-I can't do it! It's too hard! All the passengers on board are going to die because of me! Aomine, take over!"

Aomine straightened in his seat and slapped Kuroko in the face. "Don't fuck around! You're the one who's new here! You NEED to LAND this plane now!" His blood was on fire like Kagami's during a basketball match.

"A-Aomine… Fine! Let's do this!" His grip on the wheel tightened, and he shifted it downward slowly. He pressed some buttons above him and flicked some switches. A sweat drop dropped and he gritted his teeth. "Come on… come on…"

The plane lost some weight as it descended. A smile produced on his face as the plane went down, down and down. He saw the runway, and he cried. This was beautiful.

"Landing. Landing now at Russia Katon Airport. Please stay seated in your seats and brace yourselves for a wonderful landing," Kuroko said into his headset to the passengers.

* * *

"So, how did it go? I didn't see anything on tv," Kagami stated, jogging down the stairs and meeting Aomine and Kuroko at the entrance of Pilot Hectexa. This was Kuroko's first or second mission since his career started and he wanted to see if any progress was being made already.

Kuroko teared up and clung unto Aomine's arm. "I-I did it! I landed the plane safely without Aomine's help! Nobody died, the wheel didn't break off, but he did encourage me by slapping me in the face and yelling." His face was now completely wet with tears, the tanned man rubbing his back.

"Woo-hoo! Kuroko, that's awesome! Thanks to you, everybody who works as a trainee and master pilot can go out for dinner tomorrow!" Kagami celebrated doing the samba and sambaed his way back upstairs, leaving the two men laughing.

The small boy turned to face Aomine just to give him a hug and smile, but the other man took it a huge step forward. On impulse, he pulled Kuroko's head up, bent down and kissed him gently. Aomine tried to force his tongue through his tightly closed lips, but the pale teen did it first.

Izuki and Koganei were watching in the shadows, holding hands and giggling. "Well, this is going to be fun. Right, Koga?" Izuki whispered.

Koganei nodded and walked away swaying from side to side, feeling lightheaded at the scene of Aomine and the newbie Kuroko Tetsuya sharing a kiss. Now transforming into a deep one.

A loud crash pulled them apart and Kuroko dashed to the main closet, grabbed his belongings and flew home for the evening. He could not comment on what just happened between them.

Both could not comment on the sweet and astonishing moment that happened between them.

_'You are now my Ahomine.'_

* * *

Booyah! Nothing much to say! RnR! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Somebody That I Used To Know Part I

* * *

Aomine sat at his desk filling out certain papers. Kuroko had not come to work for a few days, and now he was getting extremely worried.

"Kagami, do you mind if I visit Kuroko's house today, right now? I want to see if he's okay."

Kagami stretched and nodded. "Sure, sure. Do whatever you want; I wouldn't care less if you got hit by a car on the way there."

"That sounded mean. What did I do wrong?"

The redhead smirked and shook his head. "I was just kidding. Now move your ass and go! I'm worried too."

Aomine rose and took his bag, shouldering the latter playfully on the way out.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked, yawning. His blue hair was an absolute mess, and his white shirt was wrinkled to it's maximum.

"K-Kuroko… you look terrible! And what do you mean what I'm doing here?! You didn't come to work for three days and I'm just supposed to leave you alone?!"

"I didn't come because I was ordered not to. Sorry, were you worried about me?"

The tanned man blushed lightly as he made his way into the house without permission and pulled the pallid boy into his arms. "Of course I was! Who ordered you not to come?!"

"Somebody that is far more superior than Kagami-kun and you smushed together. Is that enough for you to understand?"

Aomine released and stared into Kuroko's eyes, feeling a sense of evilness behind this strange order.

"Anyway-"

Clang!

There was a huge crash coming from the kitchen and Kuroko gasped, running toward the source of the sound. The dark blue head followed after him, taking off his shoes.

"Tetsuya, I can't find my underwear!" a voice shouted. "Can you help me find it?!"

"I don't where it is! Check the bathroom!" Kuroko answered.

"But you threw it here when we were having sex, remember?!"

Aomine made a small noise and the small boy blushed deeply, hiding his face.

The person belonging to the voice stepped out and glared at Aomine.

"You…"

"Akashi…"

* * *

I'm going to die! I need more ideas! Please review if you have any suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used To Know Part II

* * *

"You…"

"Akashi…"

The two stared at each other and Kuroko noticed the tension. "Uh, yeah. Aomine, this is my friend Akas–"

"I already know," Aomine cut in, closing his eyes. "We know each other."

Akashi chuckled and plopped down on the turquoise sofa. "Indeed, we do know each other. In fact, it's quite a surprise that we both know you, Tetsuya. What a surprise to behold."

Kuroko sheepishly sat down next to him, and so did Aomine.

"Tell me how you know each other. It sounds like you've had an interesting past!"

The tanned man shook his head and said, "It's better if I don't tell you; it's for your own safety. I don't wanna get your feelings hurt."

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence, until Aomine's cellphone rang. "Hello? Who is it?"

He could hear Kagami's harsh breathing on the other side, gathering anger. "Jackass! I know told you to visit Kuroko, but you're taking too long! We need you to pilot the plane to Korea! Get your black ass over here ASAP!"

"Once again, that sounded kind of mean."

"Shut up!"

The dark blue head sighed and hanged up, standing. "Sorry, but I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Akashi grinned. "Forgive my rudeness, but Tetsuya can't go anywhere tomorrow. I'm the one telling him to not go to work… at Pilot Hectexa."

Aomine frowned blankly and walked out the front door, without talking back.

Kuroko slumped down and covered his face with his hands. A sniff escaped his nose, and the heterochromatic-eyed boy inched closer. "Why are you crying?" he asked soothingly.

"Get away from me. I want to be alone.

"You can be alone with me."

"No. I want to be alone with myself; I don't feel good."

"Why not?"

Kuroko hesitated for a while, then curled up into a ball, shooing Akashi away with the vibe he gave off.

No point in trying to convince him now, as Kuroko can be as stubborn and solid as a statue. Literally.

Akashi stood and hummed a tune before continuing the dissolved conversation. "That Aomine… him and I have had a long past together. One that I would never, ever forget."

Kuroko still didn't budge, a breeze of wind coming from the open window blowing his hair to the left slowly.

"Anyways, it started in middle school. I bumped into him when I was rushing down the hallway, late to my next class. The impact was a disaster, the papers that were in his hands flew everywhere.

"I landed on top of him, groaning. I looked up slowly and stared at his chocolate face, completely mesmerized by those beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't look away, until he grew uncomfortable."

**_Flashback_**

"Um, would you mind getting off me? You're just staring at me for no apparent reason."

Akashi snapped out of his trance and apologized, helping Aomine up and organizing his papers. "I'm sorry. What's your name, by the way?"

"Aomine Daiki. Nice to 'bump' into you. What's your name?"

"Akashi Seijuuro. Nice to meet you too."

A silence followed, then Aomine's body shook. "Ah, shit! I'm late! Well, I've got to get going. Let's talk after school, okay? We will have more time then."

Akashi nodded eagerly. They both smiled, and dashed off their separate ways.

**_Flashback End_**

Kuroko picked up his head and stumbled to his feet, clinging onto the table for support. "So… what you are trying to tell me is that you and Aomine were a couple before you both met me?"

"Yes, precisely. How do you feel about this sudden news?"

"Horrible. I love both of you, though I don't know whom I love the most. It's a paradox, at the moment. I've been with you the longest, and I've only met Aomine a few weeks or a month ago at my new piloting job at Pilot Hectexa. I never wanted my life to turn out this way–"

Akashi glared at him. "Can you help me find my underwear? This talk is sort of getting on my nerves."

Kuroko shut his mouth in embarrassment, following Akashi's lead of changing the subject. A lightbulb suddenly turned on in his head. "Come to think of it, my lower body does feel a bit weird."

"That's because we had se–"

"No, no, not that. I mean something doesn't feel right. My boxers feel a bit… large."

On impulse, the latter sped towards him and pulled down his sweatpants, causing the pallid boy to fall on his tush. "Ow! That hurts! And- hey! Don't just pull my pants down like that, please. That's not nice."

Akashi gasped at the sight. "You're wearing my undergarment! No wonder I couldn't locate it anywhere! Give it back!" He forced his hands upon Kuroko and tried to pry it off, the latter fighting back in the process.

"Let me go, Akashi! I can take it off myself; no need to feel me around like this! It's embarrassing!" he giggled, with both anger and happiness.

The redhead finally gave up, hitting his head on the wall as a result. The teal headed boy blushed for as he was almost half-naked. He ran to the bedroom and locked the door behind him, panting._ 'Damn, does everything he do have to include touching me, or just plain rape that fails miserably?' _

* * *

Aomine sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk. Kagami stood against the wall, pondering. The room was silent, the windows closed, only the sound of Koganei and Izuki arguing filling it up. Aomine's flight hadn't gone too well as he had expected, and Kagami wanted to get the factors of this matter straight, since the latter had been piloting as good as an eagle before this day. Coughing, the redhead began the unannounced discussion. "So, I hear that the flight to Korea wasn't "normal". What happened?"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now. All I'm gonna say is that… it's the fault of two people. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going home." He started to get up, but Kagami pulled him back down. "Wait! D-Did you forget that you still have to navigate one more plane?"

"Heh? To where?"

"New Zealand!"

Aomine pouted like his old friend Sakurai Ryō would do during a basketball game. "Man, you lie! You just made that up so I could stay here longer, didn't you?!"

Kagami turned his head away slowly, his thick eyebrows twitching with a hint of unexplained agitation. "Y-Yeah… but still–"

_Crash!_

Aomine got up and flew open the door, looking at his feet. There laid Koganei and Izuki on top of one another, physically fighting.

"Hey, hey! Knock it off, that's not allowed here!" Kagami shouted loudly, breaking the two apart.

The eagle eye boy grunted, and stood on his feet. "He said that I'm not learning anything about piloting and planes and that I'm just fooling around! I'm trying my hardest to understand! I still love him though…"

"Diddo! But you have to stay on task, Izuki. We can play around when it's the appropriate time, but not now," Koganei reasoned.

"Heh?! Who said that I'm playing around? I only try to kiss you, tickle you, hide your phone, and spin the practice wheel the opposite way, but-"

"Okay, okay," Aomine intervened happily after having his fair share of the argument, apparently. "The solution to this problem is fairly simple, I must say."

"Which is…" Kagami asked.

"No idea," he admitted, sulking.

"Why did I have a feeling your head was so empty?!" The latter yelled while knocking Aomine in the head with his foot.

"JUST KIDDING!" Koga and Izuki shouted in harmony, laughing in the process. "WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED US!"

Kagami gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. The imaginary flames surrounded him, suddenly rising the temperature (if that was even possible, of course). "You guys… y'all gonna pay for that! Don't joke around with your boss like that; it's always uncalled for! Wait till I get my hands on you two bastards!" He chased them around the hallways, laughing and screaming.

Not in the mood for a bathe of energetic nonsense, Aomine walked back into his office, attained his usual belongings, skipped down the stairs, and exited through the large glass sliding doors of Pilot Hectexa.

During his walk home, it had begun to rain, and he didn't have an umbrella equipped with him, so he let the rain drench on him as much as it wanted to. He didn't give a care, only if he did not catch a cold.

All he could think about was one thing. No. To make it clearer, one person.

_ 'Kuroko…' _

* * *

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! We'll be meeting some new characters along the way, especially in the next chapter. For the time being, please RnR! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Average is Not an Option, Okay? Deal With It!

* * *

Something was strange with Aomine the next morning. His head felt extremely hot, and his body couldn't move. He tried to sit up on his bed, but a sharp pang entered his stomach and it shot him back down.

There was only one person in the world who could diagnose this problem.

"Got… to reach… my phone," Aomine struggled, forcing his arm to stretch and land on the table that was beside his bed. He was surprisingly successful in that motion, then fell back on his bed.

_ 'This is the first time his number has actually come in handy. Actually, I have no regrets doing this… should I? I hope not. Well, here goes nothing.'_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou sighed as he slid into the shower. The hot water melted his sore body and made him feel better. He didn't bother to take off his glasses, as for he dismissed everything around him and closed his eyes. Being a physicist was nothing but a pain in the head, but at least he was interested in it and it supplied him with an occupation throughout the long days.

Yesterday, Wednesday, of all the days in the week, was the worst. He had met this newly recruited nurse named Takao Kazunari (still male! No gender-bending!), if he remembered correctly.

Minus the raven head's sexy eyes and hair style, he had driven Midorima nuts! Goodness, was the poor gentleman unlucky! But something still bothered the green head. No matter how many times he tried not to look at him, he found his eyes wandering around his body. Nothing was special about him at all; he drove the guy up the wall!

_'Takao, this unusual character,' _he thought with vigor._ 'Ive never seen such a person before, but now I have. I have a feeling that my life in the medical industry shall not be ordinary anymore. Gods of Cancer, should the Lord have mercy on me.' _

He sank inside the tub more, the tingling of the hot water stinging his toes and lower body… in a good way, of course. "This is just what I need," he slurred.

But the question is: why was his body sore in the first place? He thought for a while, then the memory popped out from the delete file of his brain.

Before he was about to leave the Akakuni Hospital of the Body and Mind yesterday, Takao had surprisingly pounced out of the shadowy corners and tackled Midorima to the ground.

The green head had dropped his suitcase and his glasses fell off, pissing him off the maximum. "Hey, get off me this instant, Takao!" he had shouted with anger.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I just wanna play with you for a while before I go home!" the raven head had reasoned. He began to wrestle with Midorima, "accidentally" hitting some of the vital spots of the latter's large body.

"Stop hitting me, you mongrel! Can't you see that we are in a public space?! Anyone can come and catch us– I mean you! Cease this foolishness–"

"Will you just shut up? I'm just trying to see if your body is sore or not. After all, I am a nurse. In charge of making others feel better," Takao said with glee.

"You must be kidding. You are _going_ to make me _sore_ and make me feel _worse_; completely the opposite of what you just said, idiot! Now will you please get off me? I need to go home and rest; I've had a rough day today."

Takao sighed and got off. "Fine, fine. But…" He aimed his fist at the large man on the ground and it connected right with his stomach. Then he ran away, laughing and blushing.

A few minutes later, Midorima remained on the ground catching his breath. "What the hell… is wrong with this guy? He basically tried to kill me for all god knows!"

A footstep resounded off the ground, and the man looked up to see his fellow colleague Kiyoshi Miyaji, blinking. "Dude, you okay? It looks like you got jumped by that new guy."

"No, not all," Midorima lied. "I just slipped on something and accidentally ended up like this. I swear."

"Ok… do you need to ask me something?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_ that you don't need to ask me something? Something that can _help_ you get home faster?" Miyaji asked temptingly, moving his head back and forth.

The latter looked at him, then at himself. "Oh! Can you help me up, please?"

"There you go! It's about time! Well, see you tomorrow," and Miyaji left with his hands in his pockets.

Midorima was dumbfounded. "What the?! I thought that you were going to help me up! Curse everybody!"

And there you pretty much have it, a short recap of what happened. If it is correct to label it short, of course.

An hour passed, and Midorima's skin was beginning to get prune-like, and he didn't like that feeling. It was 65 minutes before he had to go to work, so he figured that he should speed up the process and get going.

_ Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"By the heavens, who could this be?! I've never gotten a call before this month." He stood, reached for his green towel, and rushed out of the bathroom, limping on the way to his bedroom dresser.

He glanced at the caller ID and sulked. "Out of all the people in the world, it just had to be this guy! I bet it's for something foolish."

Without second thoughts, the man with glasses picked up the call and said blatantly, "Hello?"

"Yo, Midorima!" Aomine greeted from the other end of the phone.

"You sound rather lively this morning. What is it that you need? Make it quick; I have to get going."

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

The next two hours, Midorima found himself beside Aomine's bed with the most bored-ish face he could muster and his arms crossed. "I'll make you pay for this, damn it," he grumbled. He had reasoned with his boss that he couldn't make it to work today because a friend of his needed a serious diagnosis and that he might die if the reason was not found (pure blasphemy, it sounds like).

"Thanks dude," Aomine said, smiling.

"Ugh, I didn't come all the way here to be friendly and miss a day of work. Well? Show me where the pain is."

The tanned man pointed in all sorts of ridiculous directions: his heart, stomach, armpit, arms, hands, legs, spinal cord, lower legs, and especially his head, to which he pointed to twice for emphasis.

Midorima dug into his bag and took out a pair of white gloves. He put them on and squeezed each part of Aomine's body for a period of time before moving onto the next. Aomine screamed or yelped quickly, grimacing.

"Shut up or else it will sound like I'm raping you… to the neighbors next door."

Aomine shut his mouth as best as he could, then let out a deep breath of relief when the examination was complete.

Midorima placed his hand on his chin and nodded briefly, standing up. "This is strange," he announced, pacing around the room. "Did you hurt yourself somewhere, perhaps bumped into something solid by accident?"

"No."

"Did you fall?"

"No."

"Did you have an umbrella with you when it was raining yesterday?"

"No."

"Well, that's one explanation to why you have some sort of fever, but that's not the real reason to why your body hurts. This is strange, very strange indeed…"

Aomine sat up successfully this time and made a derp face (yes, I don't even know if derp is real word). "So what you're trying to say is that this condition is not normal? Not average on the human possble situation scale?"

"Precisely."

"I see…"

A heavy silence fell underway, until Midorima made a sound. "Hold on a second! By any chance, did something emotional occur this week? You know, something heart-changing?"

The dark blue head pouted and closed his eyes, reminiscing the shocking events that happened with Akashi and Kuroko. Though he hoped Kuroko didn't learn of his past, it was quite unimaginable what that snake Akashi would do anyways.

"Yeah," he responded covering his head with the blue bed sheets. "But I'd rather not talk about it. But I'll give you a gist of it: it has to do with Tetsu and Akashi."

"Tetsu? As in Kuroko, our old teammate?"

"Yep."

Midorima snapped his fingers and sat down with an eager and serious expression. "Sit up; I've found the perfect answer to your problem!"

"Yes, sir!" Aomine perked up.

"Good. Now, I know this may sound weird and complicated, but–"

"Everything you say is weird and complicated," the latter mumbled to himself.

"Before I was _rudely_ interrupted by the person who actually _needs_ this information, there is one word to name your condition. I just made up this word, but it's pretty easy to catch on to. It's emotioniphilijepsis."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Midorima took off his gloves and set them on the table. "What it means is that a series of overwhelming emotions has affected your body in the most physically impossible way. I'm afraid that you won't be going to work for a few days at Pilot Hectexa. I'll make sure to contact Kagami-kun and inform him about this."

"Wait a minute. How do you know about my job?"

"I wear glasses, duh. I can do almost anything. Besides, the pieces of advice I can give are to don't move that much and to constantly drink cold water while soaking in a hot shower, with your underwear. I believe that can help reduce the pain. Meanwhile, you should try to figure out how to solve your romantic/emotional problems. That's sure to get rid of the aching faster. Do you understand what I just said?"

Aomine nodded without hesitation, thanking Midorima for his help and wished him goodbye. Once he heard the front door close shut, he slumped into the coziness of his warm and fluffy bed, falling asleep in a moment's notice.

* * *

"Wow, I never expected to see you in my life again, four-eyes," Kagami cursed as he got up to meet Midorima at the front door of his office.

"Me neither. Well, I am here to tell you that your employee Aomine Daiki shall not be coming to work today because–"

"You raped him, didn't you? You have his scent all over you!"

"N-No. He has a case of emotioniphilijepsis."

Kagami's eyes widened. "Da fuck is that?"

"It's a word I created, thank you very much. It happens when overwhelming emotions take a toll on your body physically. In this scenario, Aomine-kun's body has aches and pains all over the place and is unable to move for a few days. There you have it."

The redhead shook his head and place his hands on his hips. "Ya know, you should have just called me. I seriously don't wanna see your face right now."

"I know; neither do I. But it was the only thing that I could do since I was in the neighborhood. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave," he scoffed, making his way out the room.

Kagami sat back down and chuckled lightly to himself, once again standing and walking towards the window. He lifted the blinds and stared out, watching the tall Midorima cross the street and into a convenient store.

"I've always hated the bastard, popping in and out at the worst times imaginable," he said to himself, squinting his eyes.

* * *

Aomine woke up from his early nap sweating bullets, his stomach pinging like a shotgun. He couldn't breathe properly, and he felt like fainting right here, right now.

His heart was beating faster than normal, and his cheeks felt hot. Blushing? I think so.

Suddenly, he felt a presence near him. He turned his head to the left slowly and gasped. "You…"

"Hi there, Aomine-kun. How are you feeling?" Kuroko asked, smiling.

* * *

Here we go, I'm on a roll! Things are getting juicier, aren't they? Anyways, RnR! Tomorrow is the start of the ELA State Test! Wish me luck!

*Emotioniphilijepsis (emotion- e- filly- jep- sis)- a made up word by me and Midorima Shintarou, meaning the act of overwhelming emotions affecting the body. Do NOT use this word on a test, or else you shall not get full points for it.


End file.
